villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sid Phillips
Sidney "Sid" Phillips is the main antagonist of Pixar's 1st full-length animated feature film Toy Story, and a cameo character in Pixar's 11th full-length animated feature film Toy Story 3. He is an 11-year-old boy who destroys toys for his own amusement. However, he stopped destroying toys after he got Woody and Buzz Lightyear, the film's main protagonists. He was voiced by Erik Thomas von Detten in the films (excluding the second film), and portrayed by Rachel Fischer in the musical. Appearance Sid is a fair-skinned boy with a brown buzz cut, hazel green eyes, and braces. He usually wears a black T-shirt with a white skull with blue jeans and black sneakers. In Toy Story 3, he has a small growing beard, and wears a dyed green cap, green goggles with mirror effects, headphones, a high visibility vest and a gray shirt underneath his T-shirt. Personality Sid is an obnoxious, obstreperous, sociopathic and somewhat disturbed skate punk with metal braces, whose idea of fun is terrorizing his little sister Hannah by taking her toys away and using them for scary experiments like switching out heads or performing operations on them. He also destroys toys in many ways (exploding, burning, or in his "mad doctor" plays). He also in a twisted way has quite a creative/artistic side, as shown by the "Mutant toys" he creates by combining parts from different toys. Even after the events of the first film, Sid remained mostly the same (especially his love of heavy metal) in his adulthood, and eventually became a garbage man. Biography ''Toy Story'' Sid's Introduction In Toy Story, Sid is Andy Davis' 11-year-old next-door neighbor (until Andy moved at the end of the film). Sid is first seen in the film when Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Rex, Bo Peep, Lenny and Mr. Potato Head watch him destroy a Combat Carl with an M-80, with his vicious toy-chewing dog Scud by his side. This prompts Bo Peep to say the sooner they move away with Andy and his family, the better. Captured at Pizza Planet Later that day, when Andy and his family go to Pizza Planet for dinner and Woody and Buzz follow them. Sid is also there. After playing Whack-an-Alien, the Crane Game where Woody and Buzz are in catches his attention and Woody becomes shocked that Sid is there at Pizza Planet after he and Buzz failed to catch up with Andy, due to Buzz thinking that the Crane Game is a spaceship as he still doesn't know he is a toy, but a real space ranger as Woody goes in the Crane Game, knowing that he can't return to Andy's room without Buzz. After grabbing an Alien, Buzz Lightyear is put in view. He then goes after him, getting not only Buzz, but Woody hooked onto his foot as well (Woody tried to save Buzz, but the Aliens wouldn't let him). After skating back home with his new toys in his backpack while Woody tells Buzz and the toy alien from Pizza Planet as they go into Sid's house, they won't be coming out, he is instantly greeted by Scud he gave the alien to. Then, seeing his sister Hannah with her Janie doll, he snatches the toy and ran up to his room, slamming the door in Hannah's face. He then pulls out his Pterodactyl toy as he played doctor for his "double-bypass brain transplant" as Buzz tells Woody he doesn't believe that Sid had gone to Medical School. After putting Pterodactyl's head on Janie Doll's body, he opens up the door and showed Hannah. Scared, she ran off to report to her mother. Sid threw the mutant toy onto the ground and ran after her, claiming that Hannah was lying. With Sid gone, Woody explored his room to search for a way out, but found the door locked and unable to escape. Trying to find another way out, he then discovered that Sid has taken toys apart and assembled them back together in weird combinations, much to Woody's horror as Buzz tries to call Star Command to send reinforcements for help. Sid Tortures Woody The next morning, Sid tortures Buzz by spinning him on a drill bit (seen in a deleted scene), and then takes Woody and throws him across the floor, pretending to interrogate him. Next, he opens up the window shade to let the sun in. He then takes out a magnifying glass and focuses the hot beam of light on Woody's forehead. Suddenly Sid's mom tells him that his Pop-Tarts are ready and Sid leaves his room. The Big One After Woody discovers that Sid's Mutant Toys are actually good when they reconnect Buzz's detached arm back in place, Sid returns to his room later, with a rocket he had ordered in the mail, labeled "The Big One". He intends to blow apart one of his toys with the rocket for his own amusement. Initially, he planned to blow up that "wimpy cowboy doll", but he couldn't find him (Woody hid under a milk crate). However, when he steps on Buzz Lightyear's laser button, which activated the laser light bulb, he chooses to tape the rocket on Buzz, stating that he had always wanted "to blow a spaceman into orbit". Unfortunately for Sid, he is forced to delay the launch due to "adverse weather conditions at the launch site" when a rainstorm hits the neighborhood, giving Woody and Buzz time to reconcile overnight where Woody tells Buzz the joy of being a toy, which allows Buzz to gain his spirit of being a toy and allows himself and Woody to escape Sid's house when they see the moving truck near Andy's old house next door. Blast-Off Cancelled While trying to escape, Sid wakes up and takes Buzz outside to blow him up. Woody and all of the mutant toys plan a way to extract revenge on Sid and save Buzz before Sid can destroy him with the rocket. The toys all appear out of nowhere and approach Sid, making him increasingly scared. Woody confronts and then tells Sid to take good care of his toys, because they would know if he did not. After seeing Woody come to life in front of his face, Sid screams and retreats back into the house, frightened that the toys had come alive. Hannah then takes pleasure in scaring her brother even more with her dolls after she discovered how scared he was as Sid runs upstairs, believing that Hannah's toys are gonna come to life. This allows Woody and Buzz to escape Sid's house and continue to catch up with Andy and the moving truck after Woody and Buzz hear Andy and his family leaving their old house next door as they bid farewell to the Mutant Toys. ''Toy Story Treats'' Sid appeared briefly in Woody's nightmares during the Toy Story Treats. ''Toy Story 2'' Sid did not appear in Toy Story's first sequel Toy Story 2, but he was mentioned by Buzz when he, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Slinky Dog, and Hamm went to rescue Woody from Al McWhiggin, reminding them when Woody managed to stop Sid from blowing up Buzz with the rocket. ''Toy Story 3'' 10 years after Andy's toys have rescued Woody and defeated Al and Stinky Pete in Toy Story 2, Sid makes a cameo in Toy Story's second sequel Toy Story 3, where he is now an adult and has become a garbage man. He is easily recognized by his black skull T-shirt. In spite of the rather undesirable nature of Sid's job, he appears to be happy and content, as he is singing and dancing to a metal song he likes while going about his rounds. He first appeared when he picked the garbage near Andy's house. As Woody tries to recuse Buzz and the others - (who are trapped in a garbage bag that Andy's mom put one the crib while under the impression it was trash), he hides behind the mailbox post to prevent being seen by Sid, who rides off in the garbage truck. Later, after Woody, Buzz, and their friends end up at the dump, Sid later appears again and Woody, Buzz, and the rest of Andy's remaining toys hitch up a ride on his garbage truck to get back to Andy's house. It is unknown whether he still believes that toys are alive or if he has suppressed the memories of it a long time ago. In a video, Chatter Telephone, one of the characters introduced in Toy Story 3 told Woody the garbage man is Sid and Lee Unkirch, the director of Toy Story 3, confirmed it. As further proof, Sid's name appears during the film credits while Woody and the others read the note from Ken in Bonnie Anderson's house. Other Appearances ''Monsters, Inc.: Laugh Factory'' Sid appears as one of the main antagonists of the Monsters, Inc.: Laugh Factory comic miniseries, though his name is not given during his appearances. He first appears in issue 3, "Toy Worry", where he enters Boo's room through her closet while holding a duffel bag. Claiming he is running from monsters, he asks if he can hide, with Boo agreeing, believing it is a game of hide and seek. James P. Sullivan and Mike Wazowski then enter the room looking for Sid, revealing that he has discovered the door network and is using it to steal toys from kids, thus threatening the monster's ability to make kids happy as well as the Monster World in general. Unable to find him, Mike and Sulley leave, and Sid comes out of hiding to thank Boo before leaving himself, though Boo realizes that he had stolen her Jessie doll, and chases after him in her monster disguise. Boo begins to chase after Sid throughout Monsters, Inc, preparing to tackle him after hitching a ride on George Sanderson's back. However, before she can do so, she is grabbed and scolded by Sulley, giving Sid enough time to escape towards a ventilation shaft, with Mike and Boo coming after him. Mike ends up getting stuck in the vent while Sulley is distracted by Mrs. Nesbitt, though the latter manages to finally apprehend Sid by capturing him in Boo's monster disguise. Mike and Sulley turn Sid over to the CDA, who confesses that, after seeing toys come to life and attack him (referencing the events of Toy Story), he was trying to prevent such a thing from happening to any other children by stealing their toys, while also making money off of any toys that were actually valuable. However, the monsters don't believe his story, and toss him back into the Human World through his sister's door. In the next and final issue, Sid uses the door technology again to return to Monstropolis and breaks Randall Boggs and Henry James Waternoose III out of prison, who both offer to give him plans for the monsters' door-travelling technology (which he plans to get rich off of in the human world) in exchange for revenge on Sulley and Mike. Sid and the others then kidnap Sulley as he is leaving Boo's house (also having abducted Mike and Celia earlier), not knowing that Boo had snuck in on Sulley's back. As Randall, Waternoose and a mostly uninterested Sid are deciding on how they will enact their revenge, the monsters try to make Boo laugh in order to reactivate the door so they can escape. The villains quickly realize what their captives are trying to do and attempt to stop them, though fail to keep Boo from laughing at Sulley and Mike being suspended by their legs, resulting in them going after Celia as she escapes with Boo, searching the neighborhood in pursuit of another active door they can use. Celia and Boo end up bouncing into another child's bedroom after evading Waternoose and Randall, where they are both accosted by Sid until one of the snakes in Celia's hair bites his nose, allowing them to escape through the door. Sid, Randall and Waternoose then go through the same door after them, only to be confronted by the CDA instead. As a result, Waternoose and Randall are sent back to prison, while Sid is sent back to his own world, with the monsters hoping that he's had enough of them by now and thus won't decide on coming back. Gallery Images 43 Villains.png|Sid with the other main villains of the Toy Story trilogy. Sid Laugh.jpg|Sid’s evil laugh Sidphilips.png Sid Phillips grinning evilly.png|Sid's evil grin and torturing Woody. Sidon.jpg|"Houston, do we have permission to launch? Uh, Roger. Permission granted. You are confirmed at "T" minus ten seconds." Sid Phillips.png|Sid's cameo in Toy Story 3. SidPhillips.jpg|Sid as he appears in the Monsters, Inc.: Laugh Factory comics. Moster_Villains.jpg|Sid (along with Randall and Waternoose) on the cover of Monsters, Inc.: Laugh Factory issue 4. Videos Is Toy Story's Sid Actually A Bad Kid?|A theory uploaded by a channel called SuperCarlinBrothers trying to explain Sid's true behavior Toy Story 1 - "Sid Blows up the Combat Carl" (HD 1080p) Toy Story 3 Sid's Cameo Trivia *Sid is the very first main antagonist of a Disney/Pixar film, because Toy Story was Pixar's very first film. *Sid is also the first main antagonist of a CGI film, because Toy Story is the world's first computer-animated feature film. *In a 2016 interview with some of the key animators of "Toy Story", they stated that their primary influence for the character Sid was actually one of the animator's long time childhood friend, Ryan Newbert. *Sid is the only main antagonist of the Toy Story film series to be a human, as Stinky Pete and Lots-O' Huggin' Bear, the main antagonists of Toy Story's two sequels, Toy Story 2 and Toy Story 3, are both toys. The closest thing the original Toy Story had to any toy villains was Mr. Potato Head. *Sid and Emperor Zurg are the only two classic Toy Story villains to appear in Toy Story 3. **They are also the only two Toy Story villains who are related to the heroes. *It is uncertain if Sid will appear or even be mentioned in Toy Story's upcoming third sequel, Toy Story 4. *The scene where Sid demands Woody tell him the location of a rebel base parodies the scene in Star Wars: A New Hope where Grand Moff Tarkin demands Princess Leia reveal the location of the rebel base. *So far, Sid is the only human in the Toy Story trilogy that knows the toys are alive. Navigation Category:Abusers Category:Toy Story Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Liars Category:Male Category:Comedy Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Wrathful Category:Mongers Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Siblings Category:Mischievous Category:Vandals Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Thief Category:Torturer Category:Mutilators Category:Cowards Category:Sadists Category:Delusional Category:Crossover Villains Category:Grey Zone Category:Provoker Category:Scapegoat Category:Control Freaks Category:Neutral Evil Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Arrogant Category:Murderer Category:Archenemy Category:The Heavy Category:Video Game Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Kids Category:Necessary Evil Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Criminals Category:Thugs Category:Remorseful Category:Greedy Category:Kidnapper Category:Conspirators Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Vengeful Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Related to Hero Category:Psychopath